Can love conquer all?
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Sequel to truth or dare. K-plus for slash. Tori's dad loses his job but finds another working for another police department. The downside? The police deparmtent is in Orlando, Florida. Things become increasingly devastating for the couple as their final days together wind down. Will the girls make it in a long distance relationship or not? Cori.
1. Tori gets happy news and upsetting news

**Sequel to truth or dare. Cori themed. Cat and Tori have been together for 6 months. Tori's dad loses his job but manages to find another, the only problem the job is in Orlando, Florida. Can Tori and Cat's relationship survive with the girls so far apart or not? K-plus for slash. **

It has been 6 months since Cat and Tori became a couple and the two girls just get closer and closer each and every day. One day while at school Tori is putting her books in her locker when Cat walks up to her holding a box.

Tori asks "What's in the box, sweetie?"

Cat says "Turn around and close your eyes."

Tori does as Cat instructs and says "I just love getting surprises."

Cat puts a necklace around Tori and uncovers Tori's eyes and Tori gasps in shock when she looks in a little mirror from her locker and sees her and Cat's initials carved on it TV+CV.

Tori says "This is amazing! Thanks, darling."

Cat says "There's something on the back as well. Turn it around and look."

Tori turns the necklace over and sees the words "I LOVE YOU!"

Tori is on the verge of tears of joy when she says "Oh my gosh I can't believe this!"

Cat blushes and asks "What do you think?"

Tori bursts into tears of joy and shouts happily "I THINK YOU'RE JUST THE MOST GIRL I'VE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

Cat says "I knew the necklace would make you happy. I've felt that way pretty much since we began dating I just never knew how to say it, and then the idea finally came to it that what I can't say in words I can say in writing."

Tori threw her arms around Cat and said ecstatically "I love you, too, with all my heart and soul."

Cat says "I was hoping you'd return my feelings."

Tori began to giggle with extreme joy as Cat wiped her tears away. After all the tears were gone Tori closed her locker and put her arms around Cat and kissed Cat with so much passion. The bell rang and the couple walked to class together with their arms around each other, Tori at times looking down at her new necklace smiling so big and blushing happily.

**After school**

Tori and Trina got home and saw their dad who they didn't expect home. Their dad looked like he was stressed out which worried the girls.

Trina says "Hey, dad. We didn't expect to see you home so early."

Mr. Vega says "Girls you should sit down I've got some bad news."

Tori sat down on the couch next to Trina and she asked her dad "What's wrong, dad?"

Mr. Vega says "I lost my job today, girls."

Tori and Trina both stood up and shouted in shock "WHAT!?"

Mr. Vega shushed his daughters and said "I know I was really shocked about it as well. It's just, the police department was losing money so they had to lay off some workers and unfortunately I was one of them."

Trina says "Well, hopefully you can find another police department to work for because you're such a great cop and you have so much experience."

Mr. Vega says "Thanks, Trina. That made me feel a lot better," Mr. Vega noticed Tori was being quiet which was a little unusual and it worried him a bit. He asked "Tori are you alright?"

Tori says quietly "No I'm a little worried."

Mr. Vega hugged Tori and said "Don't worry about me, I'll find another job."

Tori began to cry as her father stopped hugging her.

Mr. Vega said to Tori "I know this is upsetting but please don't cry. Everything's going to be okay in the long run."

Trina looked at her sister worriedly and then to her father and said "Dad, you can go ahead and start looking for a new job. I'm gonna take Tori to go see Cat. It's obvious she needs her right now."

Mr. Vega says "Yes she does. Tori you can go ahead and stay with Cat tonight if you'd like."

Tori calms down and stops crying as she says to her dad "Thanks."

Tori heads up to her room and packs her pajamas along with a pair of clothes for the next day. She exits her room and heads downstairs and walks out the door. She gets into Trina's car and buckles without saying a word. Trina puts her hand on her sister's shoulder and Tori looks at Trina and sees a very sympathetic look in her face.

Tori mouths the words "Thank you."

Trina starts up the car and drives as Tori looks out the car window upset and confused about her dad losing his job she fights back the tears as she knows Cat wouldn't want to see her crying and likewise she didn't want Cat to see her crying.

**At Cat's**

Trina pulled into the driveway and Tori opened the door and got out of the car.

Trina said "I'm sure dad's going to find a new job soon. Try not to get too upset."

Tori said "I doubt it's going to be easy for me to not get upset."

Trina said "At least you know you can always go to Cat for comfort," she then notices Tori's necklace and shouts excitedly "AW, HOW ADORABLE!"

Tori smiled as she held onto the necklace and said "Yeah Cat gave it to me this morning. Look at what it says on the back."

She turned the necklace over and Trina read the words "I LOVE YOU!"

Trina said "Aw how sweet of her!"

Tori gave her sister a hug and said "See you at school tomorrow."

Trina said "See you then, little sis. I hope Cat can make you feel better."

Tori says "Yeah so do I."

Tori closed the door and Trina began to drive back home as Tori walked up to Cat's front door and rang the doorbell.

She heard Cat from inside ask "Who is it?"

Tori responded "It's Tori, precious."

Cat ran to the door and opened it and quickly hugged Tori as tight as she could.

She said "What a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting you to come by."

Tori looked a little upset as she said "Yeah I got some bad news from my dad today and I need you."

Cat took Tori's hand and said "Oh I'm sorry. Let's go to my room and we can talk about it," Cat led Tori to her bedroom and closed the door behind them and Tori set her bag down on the floor. Cat sat on her bed next to Tori and asked sweetly "What happened today, darling?"

Tori fought back the tears and said "My dad lost his job today."

Cat said "Oh my goodness. Honey, I'm so sorry to hear that."

Tori said "Yeah. The police department was losing money and they had to lay off a few officers and unfortunately my dad was one of them."

Cat could tell Tori was hurting and that she was trying hard not to cry which she noticed Tori was having a really difficult time with.

Cat said sweetly "You know I'll always be ready to comfort you if you need it. I'll also always be ready when you need a shoulder to cry on."

Tori chokes on tears and says "I know you'd hate to see me cry though, so I'm trying my best to be brave and fight it. I know you're already worried just knowing how I'm feeling, and if you saw me crying you'd only get more worried."

Cat says "Don't fight it, sweetie. Go ahead and let the tears out. I'll be right here for you, so just lean on me and let it all out."

Tori was glad to hear Cat say this to her because she didn't know how much longer she could hold in the tears. Tori threw her arms around Cat who hugged her back and rested Tori's head on her shoulder and stroked Tori's hair.

Cat said "Lets it, just let it all out. I'm right here for you."

Tori said "My dad was so good at what he did. It's not fair that he got laid off!"

Cat said "Maybe the station will change their minds and let him start working for them again you never know. You've just got to remain positive and continue looking on the bright side."

Tori asks "Like that I have you to comfort me?"

Cat says "Yes just like that."

Tori says "I love you, you're the sweetest."

Cat says "I love you, too, and that could never change no matter what happens."

Tori looks into Cat's eyes and Cat wipes the tears away from Tori.

Tori says "I really need a kiss right now."

Cat says "I figured you would."

Cat began stroking Tori's hair again and kissed Tori as passionately as she could trying her best to comfort Tori and cheer her up.

Cat stopped the kiss and asked "You okay now?"

Tori smiled and said "Yes thanks so much."

Cat says "Of course, hon."

Tori says "I love you with all my heart and soul. I'd just be lost without you and my world would be meaningless."

Cat says "I feel exactly the same way."

**Later on that night**

Cat and Tori had school the next day so they went to bed at around 9:30.

Cat was climbing into bed as she asked Tori "Do you have anywhere to sleep?"

Tori says "I was just going to sleep on the couch."

Cat says "Well, there aren't any blankets and it gets pretty chilly down there at night," Cat scooted over and said "We can share my bed. It's nice and cozy and we can huddle if we end up getting chilly."

Tori climbed into the bed with Cat and said "Thanks, sweetie. You always know and want what's best for me."

Cat says sweetly "Only the best for the best."

Tori giggled and said "Aw, so sweet."

Cat said "So are you."

Both the girls kissed quickly and said "Love you good night." Tori and Cat held each other close and quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The day starts out perfect for Tori when Cat gives her a necklace with their initials inside it on one side and "I LOVE YOU!" on the other side. Things get a little upsetting though when Tori and Trina come home from school and discover their dad lost his job. Trina takes Tori over to Cat's and Cat comforts Tori until she feels all better. In the next chapter Tori's dad has good and bad news for Tori and Cat. Can the girls handle the news?**


	2. The heart shattering shocker

**Cat goes over to Tori's house after school and Mr. Vega has news for both of the girls. He tells Tori who then tells Cat in the gentlest way possible. Both are just torn by the news. Can they cheer each other up or not?**

Cat is over at Tori's after school and both the girls are having a blast together as they chase each other around Tori's bedroom trying to pin the other to the ground playfully and tickle each other. Cat runs after Tori and is able to sit next to Tori who accidently tripped and fell back onto her bed and Cat tickled Tori as Tori laughed loud and so hard she almost couldn't breathe.

Cat said "Wow I had no idea you were so extremely ticklish like that."

Tori says "Yeah I always have been."

Cat says "Okay let's just chat and cuddle then."

Tori says "You read my mind, sweetheart."

Cat and Tori started kissing but were interrupted by Mr. Vega calling Tori downstairs.

Cat said "I'll wait for you to get back."

Tori said "I'll let you know what he told me when I get back."

Cat says "Okay."

Tori walks downstairs and says to her dad "Cat and I were playing around chasing each other around my room and whenever one of us would try to get the other to the ground and we'd tickle each other."

Mr. Vega says "I'm glad you two have lots of fun together."

Tori says "Cat's the best. She means the world to me and I'd just be so lost without her."

Mr. Vega thought to himself "Yeah that's why I'm so worried about the way you'll react when I tell you where the job I found is."

Tori must've been able to sense her father's concern and worry because she asked "What's wrong, dad?"

Mr. Vega sighs and says "I think you should sit down for this, Tori."

Tori sat on the couch and asked her dad "What's going on and why do you seem so worried?"

Mr. Vega says "I have good news and bad news."

Tori says "Give me the good news first."

Mr. Vega says "I found a job working for a new police department."

Tori says "Well that's great news!"

Mr. Vega says "I'm going to tell you the bad news now as long as you think you're ready to hear it."

Tori says "Okay."

Mr. Vega sighs and says "I couldn't find any police departments close to here that were looking for new help. The one I found that was looking for help is all the way in Orlando, Florida."

Tori looks sad when her dad tells her this.

Her dad says sincerely "I'm really sorry. I wanted to find one close to here. I know how much you like going to Hollywood Arts; I know how important all your friends there are to you, and I know you love Cat and that she loves you back. I tried as hard as I could to look for somewhere close so you could stay near her, but it didn't work out. I'm so sorry, Tori."

Tori heads up to her room without saying a word, and when she enters Cat notices the look on her face.

Cat asks "What did your dad want to tell you?"

Tori says, trying her hardest not to cry "He found another job for another police department."

Cat says "There's bad news as well. I can tell by the look on your face."

Tori sighs and says "Well, my dad knows how important being here is to me because the most important people to me are here, and he knows how much I like going to Hollywood Arts, but he told me he couldn't find a police departments near here that need any new officers. The job he found is in Orlando."

Cat says "That's all the way in Florida!"

Tori asks "How are you feeling?"

Cat says "This just breaks my heart."

Tori nods as she feels the tears about to burst from her as she says "That's exactly the way I feel."

Both girls throw their arms around each other as they both begin sobbing uncontrollably.

They shout in heartbreak "THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Cat shouts "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE ME!"

Tori shouts "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!"

Mr. Vega could hear the girls from all the way downstairs so he went upstairs and knocked on the door to Tori's bedroom. Tori opened the door and let her father in.

He said to the girls "I'm so sorry for you both. I tried my best to find a job close so you tow could stay together, but I wasn't able to."

Cat gets down on her knees and begs "PLEASE DON'T MAKE TORI LEAVE!"

Tori got down and begged "YEAH DAD PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE!"

Mr. Vega said "I tried the best I could, I'm truly and honestly sorry, girls."

Mr. Vega left the room and closed the door behind him as Tori and Cat sat on Tori's bed holding each other tight as they continued to cry.

Tori says "This all feels like a bad dream."

Cat says "Yeah, but unfortunately it's real."

Tori says "Even though it's going to be hard let's try to enjoy whatever time we have left together."

Cat asks "How is that going to be possible?"

Tori says "I don't know, but we've just gotta try."

Cat says "Okay let's just try to forget about the future and focus on the present."

Tori says "Exactly."

**Tori and Cat find out Mr. Vega got a job working for the police department down in Orlando Florida. This news just crushes the girls but they agree to try and enjoy whatever time left they have together. Will this be possible for the girls?**


	3. Telling friends and learning moving day

**Tori tells her friends about what happened with her dad and that she will be leaving at some point. Everyone wants to know when especially Cat so she'll know how much time she and Tori have left to spend together. What will the gang find out?**

Tori is at school the Monday after her dad gives the news that she's leaving and before class she tells all her friends and about why she's leaving.

Andre says "Well it's good your dad got another job."

Beck says "That's so considerate and thoughtful of him to try and find a new job close to here so you could stay."

Tori says sadly "Unfortunately he couldn't."

Jade asks curiously "Where's his new job at?"

Tori says with a sigh "All the way in Orlando, Florida."

Andre says "Whoa that's pretty far."

Jade asks "Was that upsetting to you and Cat?"

Tori nods and says "We're just heartbroken about it, but we're both trying to be strong because we want to enjoy whatever time we have left together."

Beck says "It's okay to cry every now and then, but you two are doing the right thing by trying to fight through the pain and enjoy the time you have."

Cat walks in the room and over to the group and asks "What are we all talking about?"

Tori says "I just told Jade, Beck, and Andre about my dad."

Jade, Beck, and Andre say "We're sorry to hear about what's happening between the two of you."

Cat and Tori hold hands and say to their friends "Thanks we're trying as hard as we possibly can to fight through the pain."

Jade says "You know that you can always come to one of us if you ever want help from a friend."

Andre says "Totally you know we'll always be there for you."

Beck says "We're all super close and in a way we're like one big family."

Tori and Cat said to their friends "Thanks we really appreciate it."

Andre asks Tori "When do you leave?"

Tori shrugs and says "Not sure my dad hasn't told me that yet."

Cat says "I hope it's not going to be for a while. I want to stay with you for as long as possible."

Tori says "Yeah, me too."

The bell rang and everyone took a sit as Sikowitz entered the room. Tori and Cat sat in the far back away from everyone else really just wanting time to be alone together.

**At lunch**

Tori and Cat sat by themselves at a table eating and talking about how they'd stay in touch after Tori moved.

Cat says "I'll try to call you as much as I can and if you don't answer I'll be sure to leave you a message."

Tori says "I think there's a three hour time difference so I may not answer too often, but when I get a message I'll be sure to call back right after I listen to it."

Cat says "We can also video chat and send letters often. Maybe that would be easier than calling and talking on the phone."

Tori says "Video chat would be the best because we'd be able to see each other."

Cat says "So that way it'll at least be close to us being together."

Tori says "I'm going to ask my dad when we plan on leaving for Florida when I get home today."

Cat says "Okay that sounds good."

Tori says "I promise to call you as soon as I get the news."

Cat says "Thanks that's so sweet of you," she sighs and lays her head on Tori's shoulder and says "I'm gonna miss you like crazy, darling."

Tori hugs Cat tight and says "Me, too, honey."

Cat says "Things just won't be the same."

Tori says "Try your hardest to get through it even if that may seem impossible."

Cat says "I'd do anything for you."

Tori says "I know you would."

Cat says "Just like I know you'd do anything for me."

Tori kissed Cat as she stroked her hair both of them enjoying and savoring each second of the kiss because they both knew it was something they weren't going to be able to do for a while.

After the kiss stopped Cat says "I know that's one of things I'm going to miss the most is the way we'd kiss."

Tori nods and says "It's certainly the thing I'll miss the most."

Cat kissed Tori back and stroked her hair again both of them enjoying each second of the kiss as they tried to forget about what was to come. This is something they both knew was going to be harder to do as time went on so they wanted to be happy, or at least fight through the heartache, for as long as they possibly could.

**After school**

Tori came home and she found her dad on the phone with the current owners of what was going to be their new house. After the conversation ended Mr. Vega noticed Tori sitting on the couch.

He sat down next to her and said "That was the owners of the house we're buying. It's a really great house and it's not that far from where I'll be working or from where you and Trina will be going to school."

Tori says "That's great dad."

Mr. Vega asked "So how did school go today?"

Tori replied "It went okay. I told my friends about what happened and they all wondered when I'd be leaving. Cat and I really want to find that out as well because we want to know how much time together we have."

Mr. Vega says "You're at least going to finish the semester at Hollywood Arts."

Tori asks "So three more months?"

Mr. Vega says "Yeah."

Tori says "That seems like an okay amount of time. I'll go call Cat and let her know."

Tori went upstairs to her room and called Cat. The phone rang a few times before Cat answered.

Cat asked "Tori, is that you?"

Tori says "Yeah, sweetie it's me. I asked my dad and he said I'm going at least be able to finish the semester at Hollywood Arts, so we have about three more months to spend together."

Cat says "That sounds like an okay amount of time."

Tori says "Even if it's not there's nothing we can do stop it from happening."

Cat says "Thanks for letting me know, precious."

Tori says "You're welcome, darling."

The two girls said in unison "I love you."

After the girls got done talking Tori began to pack her things and some of her items like pictures of her and Cat went in a box which she closed with a heart shaped lid so they'd be separate from everything else.

**Tori tells her friends that she's leaving Hollywood Arts because of her dad finding another job. Tori finds out from her dad she's going to finish the semester at Hollywood Arts and then they leave. How will things go for Tori and Cat at the end of semester party being thrown at Hollywood Arts and the good-bye Tori party Andre will be throwing after?**


	4. End of semester party blues

**In this chapter the students of Hollywood Arts celebrate a party for the ending of the semester. Can Cat and Tori enjoy the celebration?**

Everyone shows up to Hollywood Arts at 6:30 PM for the end of semester party being held at the Asphalt Café and everyone is having a good time talking with their friends about the semester they had.

Beck asks Tori "What was your favorite event that happened this semester?"

Tori says "Well, if you're talking education wise it would probably be when Sikowitz had the class put on a play of Romeo and Juliet. The performances were just amazing."

Andre asks "What about non-education wise?"

Tori says "Definitely the day Cat gave me this necklace and told me she loves me."

Jade asks "Does anyone know where Cat is?"

Andre and Beck said "We haven't seen her."

Tori asks worriedly "Well, where could she be?"

Jade says "I'll go ahead and find her."

Jade quickly kissed Beck on the cheek before heading inside to look for Cat. Jade looked all around and finally found Cat standing in the hallway looking at Tori's locker as she cried her eyes out.

Jade ran up to Cat and said "We're all out there wondering where you are, especially Tori."

Cat threw her arms around Jade even though Jade wasn't a hugger at all, but Jade didn't mind because she knew Cat needed a friend to lean on.

Jade says "I know this is going to be hard because you don't have much time left with Tori, but that's why you need to spend time with her. You need to go out there and spend the time you two have left together whether you're having fun with her, or if you're crying because you're shattered and devastated she's leaving soon."

Cat says "I don't want her to see me like this."

Jade says "But you can't just hide from her otherwise she's going to be leaving before you know it."

Cat says "You're right. I don't want her to see me this way, but I need to be with her while there's still time."

Jade says "Come on, she's outside with Andre and Beck."

Jade and Cat walked outside together and Tori ran over to Cat and hugged her tightly.

Cat says "Sorry I wasn't out here with you before."

Tori says "Well, you're out here now and that's all that matters."

Just then a slow dance song begun to play, and Andre stood by and watched as Beck and Jade along with Tori and Cat began slow dancing together. During the dance Cat pulled Tori as close as she could and held on as tight as she could.

After the song stopped and the dance was over Tori asked "Where'd you go, sweetie?"

Cat began to cry as she said "I was inside looking at your locker. I just can't believe you're going to be gone in a matter of days," just then Cat began to sob uncontrollably as she shouted "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Cat covered her eyes so Tori wouldn't see her crying as she ran away.

Tori ran after Cat calling to her "Sweetie, sweetie please don't hide! I know you're hurting and I know this is hard, but please don't hide!"

Tori found Cat sitting by the entryway of the school and sat down next to her putting her arm around her.

Cat says "I'm sorry about making a scene like that."

Tori says "It's okay I understand," she began to cry as well as she said "This is really beginning to get to me as well. I can't believe in a matter of days I'll be leaving you. I feel like I'm dying inside and nothing just makes sense for me now."

Both girls hugged and cried their eyes out as they shouted "THIS IS JUST SO UNFAIR! I CAN'T TAKE THIS PAIN! I DON'T WANT TO BE AWAY FROM YOU!"

Cat says "I don't want be here anymore."

Tori says "I'll go tell Trina to take us to my house so we can be alone."

Cat asks "Do you guys still have your furniture?"

Tori says "Yeah we're not taking our furniture with us."

Cat says "Okay, let's get going."

Tori goes to find Trina who's trying to flirt with a guy who just walks away from her.

Tori asks "Trina could you please take Cat and I back to the house?"

Trina says "No I want to stay here and mingle."

Tori cries hard and shouts "BUT CAT AND I ARE WAY TOO DEVATSATED! WE DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE!"

Trina was being rude and she said "Go ask someone else 'cause I'm not leaving."

Tori shouts "HOW CAN YOU BE SO RUDE TO ME RIGHT NOW!? I'M GOING TO BE LEAVING MY SWEETHEART IN A MATTER OF DAYS AND I'M JUST CRUSHED ABOUT IT!"

Trina knew what she had done and she felt guilty for being so inconsiderate of her poor sister.

She hugged Tori and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh."

Tori says "Please just take Cat and I to the house and then you can come back."

Trina says "Okay."

The sister's walked to the parking lot and Trina got in the driver's seat of her car as Tori and Cat got in the back and buckled up. Trina buckled her seatbelt and began driving back to the house. The whole ride Tori and Cat cried and tried to speak to each other but couldn't because they had no idea what to say to each other. The girls hugged tight and laid their heads on each other's shoulders crying their eyes out. They both just couldn't believe they'd be apart in a matter of days.

**Things didn't go so easy for Tori or Cat during the end of semester party at Hollywood Arts. Will things be this difficult for the couple when Tori's friends throw Tori a going away party?**


	5. Tori's last day in Hollywood

**In this chapter it's Tori's last day in Hollywood before she moves and her friends throw her a farewell party. Will she be able to enjoy it?**

It's the final day of Tori's time in Hollywood and her friends wanted to throw her a party to wish her luck at her new house and luck at her new school. She was unaware of the party because it was a surprise party. She just got a text from Andre that told her to come over so that the gang could all hang out together one last time. When Tori and Trina pulled into the driveway Andre and everyone else hid. Tori and Trina enter the house and everyone jumps out of their hiding spots.

All their friends shout "SURPRISE!"

Trina says "Oh my gosh this is a surprise!"

Tori asks "What is this?"

Andre says "It's a party to wish you good luck."

Trina says "Aw, that's so sweet of you to do that for Tori."

Tori says "Yeah this is amazing."

Andre hands Tori a card and says "We all signed this card and we all wrote a little message to you."

Tori reads the outside of the card "Best wishes for one of the best girls," she opens it up and reads all the signatures and messages inside "You rock and shine like the sun and that will always be true, keep on rocking and shining no matter what you go through, your best friend Andre. From the moment we met things might've been a little edgy, but it all smoothed over. Hopefully it'll all be smooth sailing for you at your new school, your buddy Beck. We may have started off as enemies, and I'll admit it's because I was a jealous witch (subsisting for another word), but along the way I realized it's better being your friend than your enemy, your pal Jade. Not only a great student, but a great friend; thanks for everything you helped me with your teacher and friend Sikowitz," she began to cry as she read the last message in the card "We became instant friends after we met and I never would've guessed our friendship would evolve into something more. You're the love and light of my life, and I can't imagine being with anyone else I will love you forever and I will miss you like crazy each and every day yours forever Cat."

Everyone knew Tori was hurting due to the last message on the card and they ran to comfort her. Everyone backed away and let Tori and Cat have their space.

Cat says "I hope you have good luck down in Orlando and I hope you make lots of new friends."

Tori says "I can't believe this is our final day together."

Cat asks "Are you guys taking a plane or driving?"

Tori says "We're going to fly there."

Cat says sweetly "I'll come with you to the airport so if we have time to we can chat a little before you leave."

Jade says "I'll drive you there, Cat. I mean, normally I only like to drive at night, but it's worth it so you can be with Tori before she has to leave."

Cat and Tori smile and say "Thanks so much, Jade."

Andre says "Alright now I know this difficult for a lot of us, and some more than others, but since it's our last day with our friend let's try to enjoy it."

Just then there was a knock on the door which confused Andre and everybody else.

Andre said to the guests "That's weird I didn't invite anyone else," he then goes over to the door and asks "Who's there?"

Just then two familiar voices were heard

One of the voices that was heard said "It's Robbie."

The other voice said "Yo, it's Rex, let me in, now!"

Robbie was heard from outside saying "Rex, don't be so impolite!"

Andre opened the door and said "Come on in. Pleasant surprise wasn't expecting a visit from you guys."

Robbie said "Well, we heard that Tori was moving to Orlando tomorrow."

Rex says "Yeah and we figured we'd just say goodbye to that pretty lady."

Robbie said "Rex, you need to stop that."

Rex asks "What am I doing?"

Tori says "I'm taken already, Rex."

Rex asks "Who is the dude?"

Robbie says to Tori "Rex here doesn't pay attention whenever he's around the Northridge girls, so he didn't pay attention when Andre tried telling both of us something important, but I paid attention fully."

Rex asks confused "Will someone PLEASE tell me what in the world we're talking about?"

Tori and Cat smile and hold hands and then it became clear to Rex what was going on.

Rex asks "When did that happen?"

Robbie says "Yeah I'm kinda curious to know how you two became a couple."

Tori said "Well, it was a few months back I had plans to hang out with an old friend of mine from Sherwood. Her name was Sylvia and she was having a sleepover. Cat had nothing to do that weekend so I invited her to come along with me. While we were at the sleepover the girls and I all played a game of truth or dare, and when Cat got picked by my friend Kenna to either tell the truth or do a dare Cat chose to do a dare. Kenna dared Cat to kiss me which she did for 30 seconds."

Cat says "After the kiss I felt butterflies inside of me. I was the last person to choose somebody and Tori hadn't gotten chosen yet so I chose her. She picked a dare and I dared her to kiss me again and that kiss lasted a whole minute."

Tori says "After the game Sylvia and I talked in her room, and Sylvia told me she thought that Cat had developed feelings towards me during the game which proved to be true, and I was happy about that because the second time Cat and I kissed I had felt something as well. Cat and I talked for a while and she asked me if I wanted to go out with her and I happily accepted."

Robbie says "Aw, that's so sweet. I'm so happy for you both."

Rex says "That was such a cute story."

Tori says "Cat and I have gotten closer and closer each day since the party."

Cat says "So close, but soon we're going to be so far apart."

Tori says "This is so hard for me to accept."

Cat starts crying and she says "Yeah me too. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight knowing what's coming tomorrow."

Tori begins to sob as well and says "I don't think I'll be able to sleep either."

The girls hugged and cried together and then wiped away each other's tears and kissed as they both tried their hardest to calm down. After the girls were all calmed down everyone but Robbie and Rex each gave Tori a going away present. Andre gave Tori a CD of all their duets on it, Beck gave Tori a glow-in-the-dark bouncy ball he found in his RV, Jade didn't really buy Tori a present but she knew Tori had tried to get her to hug her for a while so Jade gave Tori a nice big hug and a pat on the back along with two thumbs up after, Sikowitz actually gave Tori back the dollar she gave to him at her first day at Hollywood Arts, and finally Cat gave Tori a DVD she created of some of her favorite moments with Tori from the times they were dating.

Tori says "Thanks everyone I really appreciate all these gifts."

Cat asks "Can we watch the DVD I gave you together before you go?"

Tori says "I wasn't going to watch it without you."

Andre suggests "We could all watch right now as group. I think it's going to be fun to see you two during some of your favorite moments together."

Tori says to Andre and the gang "I actually think this is something Cat and I should watch together by ourselves."

Andre says "Okay if that's what you feel is best then yeah, go ahead and watch it on your own."

Almost everyone continues to talk and have a good time during the party all except for Cat who sits on the couch by herself. Tori is worried so she heads over to the couch and sits next to Cat as she puts her arm around her.

Cat lays her head on Tori's shoulder and says "I know I should be trying to have a good time at the party, but I just don't think I am going to be able to," she starts to cry and she says "Tomorrow's going to be the worst day of my life."

Tori says "I know what you mean," she begins to cry as well and she says "I can't believe I'm moving 2,153 miles away from you. It just isn't fair!"

Cat says "And you're going to be three hours ahead of me, so the lunchtimes at school and everything is going to different. Staying in touch may get to be a little difficult."

Andre goes over to the girls and asks "You want me to call the party off?"

Tori and Cat don't say anything and turn away from Andre which in a way gives him an answer.

Andre turns to the guests and says "May I have everyone's attention. I'm sorry to do this but I'm calling off the party."

Everyone knew why Andre was doing this and they all looked over to Tori and Cat who were on the couch hugging and crying their eyes out. The group all walks passed the girls and looks at them feeling sorry for their friends and upset that Tori had to leave soon.

Trina walked up to Cat and Tori and said gently "Come on I'll take you two back the house."

Tori and Cat got up and walked out without saying anything to Trina although when Tori walked by Andre she stopped to give her best friend a hug.

Andre said "I'm gonna miss you, Tori. I'm sorry you have to leave everyone behind, especially Cat. Everyone knows how much you two love each other and how much you both mean to each other."

Tori says "My world feels like it's crumbling from underneath my feet."

Andre says "That's perfectly normal, but maybe something good will happen and you'll be able to move back here again."

Tori says "Thanks so much for everything, Andre. You're one of my best friends in the entire world and you're much like a brother to me."

Andre says "And you're much like a sister to me."

Tori hugs Andre and says "I love you as a friend."

Andre smiles as he pats Tori on the back and says "I love you as friend, too. Goodbye and good luck, Tori."

Tori says "Thanks, Andre. Bye I hope we see each other again eventually."

Tori goes back over to Cat and Trina and the girls all head to the Vega house one last time before the girls move.

**At the Vega house**

Trina heads to her room without saying anything and Tori and Cat sit on the couch together hugging and cuddling as close as they possibly could while watching the DVD.

**On the DVD**

There were several pictures of Tori along with things that Cat thought about her like "The brightest star I know," "My everything," "The keeper of my heart," "The most amazing girl in the world," "The love and light of my life," and "My soul mate forever."

The pictures shown along with the descriptions of Tori were pictures of the couple hugging, kissing, and some of Tori or Cat making a silly face in order to make the other laugh. One video showed Cat and Tori running around Cat's room playfully as they tried to hug the other one and spin them around.

Mostly it was Tori chasing Cat and she'd be able to catch her after a few minutes.

As Tori was chasing Cat she'd say "I'm gonna get you!"

Cat says "Oh no you won't!"

During this little clip it showed Cat falling to the ground at one point after she accidently trips over her bed. Cat began to cry as she held onto her knee.

Tori ran up to her and said with concern "Sweetie, it's going to be okay."

Cat shouts "MY KNEE IS BURNING!"

Tori asks "May I see your knee, please?"

Cat nodded and removed her hand and a little bruise was shown on her knee.

Tori says "Oh, honey, it's bruised a little bit."

Cat asks "Will you kiss it and make it better?"

Tori says "As much as I want to, I know that if I do it's only going to hurt worse. What you need right now is some ice."

**2 minutes later (still on the DVD)**

Tori came back with some ice for Cat and she gently placed it on Cat's knee. Cat winced a little due to the pain and she squeezed Tori's hand tightly.

Tori says "Your knee should be okay in a little while. Let's just take it easy now."

**Another clip on the DVD**

Tori and Cat are at the same mini-golf course where they went on their first date and right when they got to the first hole and Tori was up, Cat noticed Tori holding her club incorrectly again. Tori had both her hands near the top of the club this time around. Cat knew how frustrated Tori got during their first date when she wasn't able to hit the golf ball due to holding the club wrong and Cat didn't want that to happen again.

Cat walked over to Tori and said politely "No, honey, you're holding it wrong. Try to remember the way I showed you."

Tori looked down and saw both her hands were near the top and she tried as hard as she could to remember the advice Cat gave her before, but she just couldn't for some reason.

Cat walked over next to Tori and put Tori's left hand near the middle of the club and just left Tori's right hand near the top.

She said "There now you just need to focus on where your target is and swing at the golf ball to try and get it where you want it to go."

Tori says "Okay I think I get it now."

Cat stepped back and Tori swung at her golf ball getting a hole in one.

Cat claps and says "I knew you could do it!"

Tori says "It's all thanks to you for helping me."

**At the end of the video**

The DVD ended after the clip of the girls together at the mini golf course. Tori took the DVD out of the player and put it back in its case.

She sat down on the couch next to Cat and said "Thanks so much for making me that video. It was so sweet of you."

Cat didn't say anything instead she just sat looking down at the floor as she cried silently.

Tori began to cry as well and she said "It all just seems so unreal. Sometimes I really hope this is all just a nightmare and that I'll wake up from it soon, but I can't pretend anymore. I guess I just have to face it. This is my last day with you and there's nothing that can be done to change it."

Cat says "I just feel so empty. It's like nothing is right anymore."

Tori nods and says "I know what you mean. Before I left Andre's today after the party ended, as I was saying goodbye to Andre I told him it feels like my whole world is crumbling at my feet."

Cat shouts "I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

Tori shouts "SO AM I!"

Both the girls hug as they continue to cry. They were both just utterly devastated at the fact they were going to be so far apart. They both knew that the next day was going to be the worst day of their lives.

**Tori's final day in Hollywood before the move; Andre tries throwing her a going away/good luck party, but things didn't go over so well. How will Tori and Cat deal with their long distance relationship?**


	6. Author's note

**This will be listed as chapter 6 of the story, but just ignore that part, this isn't an actual chapter, it's an author's note. Before I start chapter 6 of the story I just want to say I am really glad the story has been getting as many views as it has been. I would really like to say thanks to pinkcrazyness for reviewing chapter 1 saying they loved it. I'd also like to thank beverlie4055 for reviewing every single chapter of the story saying they love it. I'm so happy I'm able to write a story that you love even when most of the story is really sad. I would really like more reviews from other readers telling me what you like about the story and maybe suggestions for a chapter in the story. If you give me a suggestion I may use it if I think it's really good, and if I do use it I promise to give you credit for the suggestion. Please read some of my other stories if you're interested. I have 6 over Sonny with a chance (one is a crossover with regular show). Those stories are 1. Best I ever had (Drama/romance) (Channy songfic based off the song by Gary Alan) (Rated K), 2. Watching airplanes (Drama/romance) (Another Channy songfic based off a song by Gary Alan) (Rated K), 3. Channy love story: Bummer vacation (Romance/hurt & comfort) (Rated K), 4. Something that we're not (Friendship/drama) (Takes place between Grady and Sonny after the events of the episode Grady with a chance of Sonny) (Based off a song by Demi Lovato) (Rated K), 5. Warrior (Hurt & comfort) (Told from my point of view) (Talks about my experiences with bullying as well as the character of Sonny Monroe) (Based off a song by Demi Lovato) (Rated K-plus for mention of physical self-harm), 6. If only she knew (Regular show/Sonny with a chance crossover) (Hurt & comfort/romance) (Channy/Morderet (Mordecai and Margaret) (Rated T for mild violence)). I have one Alvin and the chipmunks fanfic titled love on the rocks (Alvin and Brittany) (Romance/drama) (Rated K), I also have 7 Gravity Falls stories, 1. Age is but a number (Dipper Pines and Wendy) (Friendship/romance) (Rated K), and Mermando meet again (Mabel Pines and Mermando) (Hurt & comfort/romance) (Rated K), 3. I won't give up on us (Mabel Pines and Mermando) (Sequel to Mabel and Mermando meet again) (Hurt & comfort/romance) (Rated K), 4. Pignapped (Mabel Pines and Waddles (Mabel's beloved pet pig) (Crime/family) (Rated K), 5. Sick and tired (Wendy and Robbie V.) (Drama/humor) (T for brief language, both mild and strong, as well as Wendy raising her middle finger to Robbie), 6. The perfect fit (Mabel and Waddles) (Family) (Rated K), and 7. Without the love (Wendy and Robbie) (Drama/romance) (Rated K) (Based off a song by Demi Lovato). I have one degrassi fanfic titled not over you (Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno) (Drama/romance) (Rated T for mention of alcohol and drugs). I have a regular show and big time rush crossover titled worldwide (Mordecai and Rigby, not as a pairing/ Kendall and Jo, as a pairing) (Hurt/comfort) (T for mild violence) (Based off the song by big time rush). I also have a crossover of Regular show with the Disney channel series Austin & Ally titled I think about you, (Rated K) (Hurt & comfort/romance) (Rated K) (Based off the song by Ross Lynch). I also have 24 regular show stories, 1. Bad news and big mistakes (Mordecai and Margaret) (Drama/ hurt and comfort) (T for mild violence), 2. A thousand miles (Mordecai and Margaret) (Told from Margaret's point of view) (T for mild violence and mild language) (Based off the song by Vanessa Carlton), 3. Conflicted (Mordecai, Margaret, and Eileen (Mordecai dates both the girls at the same time)) (Angst/romance) (Rated M for sexual content), 4. Diary of a blue jay (Mordecai and Margaret) (Told from Mordecai's point of view) (Romance/ hurt & comfort) (Rated T for mild violence and sexual content), 5. Everything he dreamt of (Mordecai and Margaret) (Hurt & comfort/romance) (Rated M for sexual content and language), 6. Funny feelings (Margaret and Eileen) (Rated T for slash and mild sexual content, mild language), 7. Far away (Mordecai and Margaret) (Hurt & comfort/romance) (Mordecai's point of view) (Rated T for mild violence, mild language) (Based off the song by Nickelback), 8. Too young to die (Mordecai and Margaret) (Tragedy/ hurt & comfort) (Rated K), 9. He needs you (Mordecai and Margaret) (Hurt & comfort/romance) (Told from the point of view of Mordecai and an OC) (Rated M for language), 10. Here comes goodbye (Mordecai and Margaret) (Hurt & comfort/romance) (Rated K) (Based off a song by Rascal Flats), 11. Identity crisis (Mordecai and Margaret, OCxOC) (Friendship/romance) (Rated K), 12. Love and friendships (Mordecai and Margaret, as a couple/ Mordecai and Rigby, as best friends) (Romance/friendship) (Rated K), 13. Kidnapped (Mordecai and Margaret) (Crime/angst) (Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content), 14. Margaret seeks help (Sequel to kidnapped) (Drama/angst) (Mordecai and Margaret) (Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content), 15. Justice is served (Mordecai and Margaret) (Trilogy to kidnapped) (Crime/drama) (Rated M for violence, sexual content, and language), 16. Mordecai, my savior (Mordecai and Margaret, friends at first but a couple later on, MargaretxOC, couple in the beginning) (Hurt & comfort/romance) (Rated M for sexual content, drug usage, violence, and language), 17. Need you now (Mordecai and Margaret) (Hurt & comfort/romance) (Rated T for mild language) (Based off a song by Lady Antebellum), 18. Never gonna be alone (Mordecai and Margaret) (Hurt & comfort/romance) (Mordecai's point of view) (Rated T for mild violence) (Based off a song by Nickelback), 19. Starting a life together (Mordecai and Margaret) (Romance) (Rated K), 20. Starting a family (Mordecai and Margaret) (Family) (Rated T for mild language and mention of sexual content), 21. Walk away (Margaret and Mordecai) (Hurt & comfort/romance) (Rated T for mild violence) (Told from the point of view of Margaret) (Based off the song from high school musical 3: senior year), and finally 22. What went wrong? (Sequel to Identity crisis) (Mordecai and Margaret, as a couple/ Eileen and an OC, not a couple though) (Rated K) (Hurt & comfort/romance). After I finish this story I will work on my 23****rd**** regular show fanfic which will be a single chapter songfic titled what hurts the most. It will be based off the song by Rascal Flats, will be rated T for mild violence, will be a hurt & comfort/romance, and it will be told from Mordecai's point of view. Again I would like to thank everyone who's read this story, as well as thank beverlie4055 for saying that you love me story in each review, that makes me feel so happy and I really appreciate it. Please read my other stories from the other shows and let me know what you think of them. If you have any suggestions for a chapter in my story or suggestions on what I can do to improve my story please leave a review with your suggestion/advice. Thanks so much to all my readers. **


	7. Hard to say goodbye

**Chapter 6 in the story, not chapter 7 since chapter 6 was an author's note. Tori and her family leave Hollywood and get on a flight to their new home in Orlando. Cat rides with Tori and the Vega's to the airport to say her final farewell to Tori and Jade waits to take Cat home afterwards. Can Cat and Tori actually say goodbye to each other using their words, or will it be done another way?**

It's the day Tori and Cat never wanted to happen. Tori and her family are leaving for Orlando. The Vega's and Cat arrive at the airport riding together in a cab with an hour to spare. Mr. Vega pays the cab driver and the Vega family along with Cat all head into the airport as the cab drives away. Jade is there because she was going to drive Cat home after Tori leaves.

Jade walks over to Tori and extends her hand out and says "Good luck, Tori."

Tori was crying her eyes out because she was just utterly devastated about having to leave Cat behind, but she thanked Jade and the two shook hands.

Jade says to Tori "Don't worry, I'll look after Cat and I'll do the best I can to be there for her when she needs someone."

Tori says "Thanks, Jade. It means a lot to me knowing you'll look after Cat."

Cat was also crying her eyes out as she says to her best friend "Jade, as much as I appreciate you wanting to comfort me, once Tori's gone nothing's going to help me or make me feel happy."

Jade says "That may be, Cat, but you're going to need friends by your side. I'll understand when you wanna be alone from time to time, but you shouldn't just spend all your time by yourself."

Cat hugs Jade and says "Thanks so much for saying you'll be there."

Jade hugs Cat and pats her on the back saying "No problem. I've had relationship trouble before with Beck, so I know how you're feeling. I mean, sure, they were my entire fault because I was so disrespectful and heartless to Beck, but he always forgave me even after I treated him like chiz." **("Chiz" is a word they say in the show to substitute for a cuss word. This is my honest thought on the relationship between Beck and Jade.)**

Cat says "This is true; you and Beck have had your issues, but you got through them."

Jade stops hugging Cat and looks at both her and Tori and says sympathetically "And you two can make it through this, I just know it."

Cat says "We'll try our best to get through this."

Tori says to Cat "You're so lucky to have friends by your side for comfort when you need it. I won't have anyone to turn to when I need help."

Cat says "Don't worry; you'll make plenty of friends really quick."

Tori says "Thanks, sweetie."

**An hour later**

The girls continue to talk until they hear a female voice over the intercom say "Flight 165 from Hollywood to Orlando will soon be departing."

Tori says to Cat "I wish I didn't, but I have to get going now."

Cat tries to manage to say goodbye, but she just couldn't find the words. She knew though, she didn't want to let Tori go without a final kiss so she held onto Tori's shoulder's and kissed her lips as passionately as she possibly could. After the kiss Tori hugged Cat really quickly before getting on her plane with her family.

As she headed to the gate, Tori looked back at Cat and waved as she shouted "I LOVE YOU, CAT!"

Cat waved and shouted back "I LOVE YOU, TOO, TORI!"

Tori turned away and walked onto her plane. Jade and Cat walked over to the viewing platform together and watched as Tori's plane took off and the entire time Cat was crying her eyes out as she held onto her chest.

After the plane departed Jade said to Cat "I'll take you out for some ice cream."

Cat says sadly "No thanks. I appreciate it, but I just wanna go home and be alone right now."

The girls got up and walked to Jade's car. They got inside and buckled their seatbelts as Jade looked at Cat feeling sorry for her as Cat buried her hands in her eyes as she cried.

Jade puts her hand on Cat's arm and says sympathetically "I'm sure Tori will call you when she lands. I'm so sorry about all this. Everyone is sorry because we all know how much you two loved each other."

Cat says quietly "Please just take me home, now."

Jade could tell Cat didn't want to talk, but she felt so sorry for her friend. She started the car and quickly hugged Cat before taking Cat back home. Cat couldn't believe what had just happened, and she didn't want to believe what had just happened, either. Everything in her world suddenly crumbled before her and she felt as if she was never going to be happy again.

**Tori and her family had to move that day, and it was just so incredibly heart wrenching for Cat and Tori to deal with that they couldn't even say goodbye to each other, at least not verbally, but they kissed goodbye and waved to each other as Tori got on her flight. Now one question remains, can the girls make it in their relationship being 2,153 miles from each other? Find out as the story continues. Here may be a great time for you, the reviewer, to leave an idea or suggestion for a new chapter. I would appreciate any ideas you have, and I may use a few if I decide I really like them. I promise to give credit to the reviewer if I decide to use your idea, and I will also put my own little spin on the idea so it's also me contributing instead of just copying the idea down.**


	8. Friends are always there

**Okay, sorry it's taken so long for me to write I've been choosing to do other stuff online, but now I'm back to writing my story. In this chapter Tori has been at her new school an entire week. She doesn't like to talk to any of her new classmates due to her extreme devastation, but then she meets a boy from her new school named Max who's in the exact same situation. Also, back in Hollywood Cat is struggling with her heartbreak as well. Can Max help Tori and will Jade, Beck, and Andre find ways to comfort Cat?**

**In Orlando**

It's early on a Wednesday morning in Orlando and Tori is walking through the hall in between classes. She isn't paying attention to where she's going and she accidently bumps into her classmate Max and they both end up dropping their books on the floor.

Tori says "I'm really sorry about that."

Max says "Accidents happen, don't worry about it, Tori," he and Tori pick up their items and Max notices the sad look on Tori's face. He hadn't known Tori too long, but he was concerned. He asked kindly "Is everything alright, Tori?"

Tori shakes her head and looks down at the ground sadly.

Max asks "Would you like to talk about it?"

Tori starts to cry as she says "Well, I lived in Hollywood, California before I moved her, and I went to a performing arts high school called Hollywood Arts. There was a girl there named Cat Valentine and she started off as one of my best friends at Hollywood Arts. I also went to a different school before going to Hollywood Arts, and that school was Sherwood high. One day one of my best friends from Sherwood, named Sylvia, invited me to a sleepover at her house that weekend. I was really excited about it, and I also invited Cat along with me because she had nothing else to do. At the party, all the guests played a game of truth or dare, and Cat was dared by a girl named Kenna to kiss me. Cat did that, and she really liked it. Cat picked me, and I chose a dare. She dared me to kiss her again which I did. After the game my friend Sylvia talked to me in her room and she told me that she thought Cat liked me. After my chat with Sylvia I went and asked Cat if she liked me, and she said she did. She then asked me to be her girlfriend which I said yes to."

Max looks at Tori who was crying her eyes out by that point.

Max puts his hand on Tori's shoulder and says sympathetically "I'm sorry you had to leave your girlfriend behind."

Tori says "It's only been two days," she cried harder and shouted "ALTHOUGH IT FEELS MUCH MORE LIKE A LIFETIME!"

Max says "I understand how you're feeling. My girlfriend moved to Michigan to be closer to her family. She's a thousand miles away from me."

Tori says "I'm over 2,000 miles from Cat."

Max says "Long distance relationships can be difficult, but when you love someone, even if you're in another country, that one special person is always with you in your heart, and that won't ever change."

Tori calms down and says "You're right. I may be 2,000 miles from Cat, but she's always with me in my heart no matter what."

Max says "I'm still with my girlfriend and we've been apart for a year. If I can make it through that, then I believe you and Cat will make it through as well."

Tori says "Thanks, Max. I hope you're right."

**In Hollywood**

It's noon and the students at Hollywood Arts are eating lunch at the Asphalt café. Beck, Jade, and Andre were walking together when they saw Cat sitting at a table by herself. Just as they started to walk to the table they saw Cat pull out her phone.

Andre says "It's noon here which means in Florida it's 3:00 PM."

Beck asks "Do you think she's trying to call Tori?"

Jade says "She probably is. We should just go and sit somewhere else."

Over at the table Cat hears her phone ring and hears the answering machine on the other end.

The answering machine has Tori saying "Hey there! You've reached the cell of Tori Vega, but unfortunately, I'm away at the moment. Sorry, leave me a message and I promise I'll call back as soon as I get it."

The machine beeped and Cat said "Hey, sweetie, it's Cat. I was really hoping to get a chance to talk to you, but I guess not. I'll be waiting to hear from you. Love you and miss you like crazy, please call me soon."

The machine beeped again and an operator said "If you're satisfied with your message, press 1. To delete and re-record your message, press 2."

Cat pressed 1 and then put her phone back in her backpack and got up from the table. She took her food with her and threw it away even though she'd hardly eaten anything. She sat back down at the table and cried at the top of her lungs while putting her hand over her chest. At another table Beck, Andre, and Jade all watched. Jade was in tears because she was worried about her friend and she was sad that Cat was hurt so bad.

Beck put his arm around Jade and said sweetly "I'm sorry you're so worried."

Jade says "Cat's my best friend in the whole world. Tori meant everything to her, and now that Tori's so far away, Cat's completely devastated about it, and that really makes me feel sorry for her," she gets up and says "I'm gonna try and talk to her."

Beck says "I'm coming with you."

Andre says "Me too. Each of you is like family to me, and I don't like it when my family gets upset."

The three walk to the table and Cat looks at them and then looks away without saying anything.

Jade sits next to Cat and says "I'm so sorry about all this, Cat. I hate seeing you in so much pain. It really worries me to see you so heartbroken and crushed."

Cat says "I know and I'm really sorry. I just know that no matter how hard I try to hide my pain, I just can't seem to," Cat cried louder as she shouted "TORI MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME AND NOW SHE'S SO FAR AWAY!"

Beck, Andre, and Jade all hugged Cat and said sincerely "We all know you miss her, and we're sorry."

Beck says "We'll be there for you when you need us."

Andre says "We all care about you and we want to be there by your side."

Jade says "We all know there isn't anything we can do that would really make you happy, but we just want to be there for you when you need someone."

Cat says "Thanks so much. It means a lot to me. You're all such wonderful friends, I love you all."

Andre, Beck, and Jade hug Cat and say "And we all love you."

**Tori and Cat have someone they can go to for comfort if they need it. As time goes on, how will the girls deal with being so far apart?**


	9. Together forever

**In this chapter Tori gets news from her dad that he has found a job in California and that they're going to be moving back. Tori is overjoyed by the news and almost calls Cat to tell her, but then she decides she wants to surprise Cat. How is Tori planning on surprising Cat and how will Cat react?**

Tori is in her room one day watching the DVD Cat gave her as a going away present. She cries a lot and holds onto her chest while watching the DVD. It's been almost a month since she's moved and the pain just grows stronger every single day.

Just then Tori hears her dad calling to her saying "Tori, I've got some news you're going to be thrilled to hear."

Tori pauses the DVD and tries calming herself down as she says "I'm coming, dad."

When Tori comes downstairs her dad says "I know this move's been devastating you because you had to leave Cat behind, and I'm really sorry."

Tori says "I try my hardest to get by and get through the heartache."

Mr. Vega says "I can't stand to see you in so much pain. I went online and looked up police jobs in California. It turns out the station I used to work for got extra money and is shorthanded since they let some of the workers go. I contacted my old boss, and he gave me my old job back."

Tori stops crying and all the happiness she lost after the move finally starts flooding back to her.

She smiles really big and asks "We're moving back to Hollywood and I will get to be with Cat again?"

Mr. Vega nods and says "Yes and I promise you two will never deal with a situation like this one ever again."

Tori begins crying again, this time overwhelmed with happiness as she throws her arms around her father hugging him as tight as she possibly could.

She exclaims "THANK YOU SO MUCH, DAD! THIS MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Mr. Vega hugs her as well and says "I love you, too, Tori. I know you're growing up, but to me you're still my little girl, and I couldn't stand seeing my little girl in so much pain."

Tori says to her dad "It's great to know I'm still you're little girl."

Mr. Vega stops hugging Tori and says "Go ahead and go get packed up. Your mother, Trina, and I are already set. As soon as you get done, we'll head back."

Tori hugs her dad again really quickly before running to her room to pack. She pulls out her phone and starts to dial Cat's number.

She says "Cat's going to be so excited!" she stops and thinks out loud to herself "She'd be even more excited if I surprised her by showing up at her house. That settles it, I won't call Cat and tell her, I want to surprise her instead," she starts packing up her things and says to herself "Now, I could show up at Hollywood Arts and surprise her and my friends while they're eating lunch, no I really just want to surprise Cat alone. I know I could show up at her house and hide in her room, like behind the curtains on her window. Yeah I like that idea, that's what I'll do. Oh she's going to be so surprised and overjoyed to see me back again!"

After she's all packed Tori heads downstairs to join her parents and Trina.

She says excitedly "I'm all packed up and ready to go."

Mr. Vega says "It's only noon and our plane doesn't arrive until two, so we don't have to head out just yet."

Trina says to Tori "I heard your plan to surprise Cat when we arrive back. She's going to be thrilled."

Tori and Trina laugh as they hug and as they stop laughing Tori says "I can't wait to see her again. We were only apart for a month, but it felt like an eternity."

Mr. Vega says "Like I told you before I promise that won't ever happen again."

**In Hollywood**

The Vega family arrives at the airport and it's only 12:30 PM.

Tori says "I have two and a half more hours before Cat gets home from school."

Trina says "By the time we get to her house it should be close to the time she comes home."

**At Cat's**

It is ten minutes to three when Tori arrives and she goes up to the front door and rings the bell.

Cat's dad answers and says "Tori, you're back. Cat's going to be so happy."

Tori says "I wanted to surprise her so I'm going to go in her room and hide behind the curtains attached to the window in her bedroom."

**Ten minutes later**

Cat arrives home from school and hangs up her backpack by the door. She quietly heads up to her roomand when she opens the door she sees a shoe sticking out from under the curtain on one of her windows.

She asks "Who's there?"

Tori moves away from the curtain and stands in the middle of the room smiling at Cat.

Cat begins to cry tears of joy as she runs to Tori and hugs her.

She picks Tori up and spins her around exclaiming "YOU'RE BACK! I WAS SO LOST WITHOUT YOU!"

Tori says "So was I. Don't worry though my dad promised me nothing like that situation would ever happen to us again."

Cat says "That's a relief I don't think I can deal with that pain again."

Tori kisses Cat as passionately as she could as the girls stroked each other's hair.

**Tori and Cat are together again what a happy ending. **


End file.
